After the revolution
by Warriors Heart
Summary: Collection of one-shots about Katniss and Peeta as they make a family after defeating Snow. Most are fun and random. Enjoy!
1. Dussy

**A/N: Nother one of those dumb stories I wrote while I was bored. Takes place after the revolution… blah blah blah… Enjoy! Make sure to review! –HuNgErRoSe101**

Dussy

Katniss sat on her porch, taking in the sunlight. The new district twelve was beautiful. All the old, wonderful inventions had been brought back.

This was the new age. Everybody loved it. Nobody ruled over District twelve, and there were no Hunger Games. It was all thanks to her.

She'd gotten first pick at the new houses built in the new district twelve. There were so many new things! They could have anything. It was all cheap to start with, so everybody would get their hunger satisfied- for both the new inventions and their bellies.

Her cell phone rang, and as she took it out, she marveled at its power. Opening it, she said, "Hey babe, what's up?"

Peeta's voice rang from the tiny speaker. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay," he said innocently.

"Yeah, mmhmm, suuuure. What do you really need?" Katniss asked.

There was a stunned silence and she could see Peeta closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he prepared to ask her for something big that he knew she probably didn't want.

"Uh… I was thinking… Maybe… Um…" he stuttered

"Spit it out stupid!" she said, laughing.

"I… Do you know what a wonderful wife you are?" he asked suddenly.

Katniss hung up. If he wanted to tell her something, he could do it later.

Leaning back in her chair to relax again, she closed her eyes.

Instantly her peaceful slumber was disturbed by her phone ringing once again.

"I'," he yelled.

She started to laugh. "A dog? Seriously Peeta, you want a DOG?" she asked hysterically.

"Yes, PLEASE. I've wanted a pet since I was little but mom would never let me have one. Please Katniss!" He sounded more like a small child than her husband.

Everybody had pets. From small rodents, to birds, to mammals. It was actually quite funny the way people had taken on pets as soon as they had enough food to feed an extra mouth. Nobody had to work in the mines, but there was enough money since they had opened up the job of builder. From what she heard it was fun, building the houses and… Her thought was cut off.

"So can I? There's this little yellow one, and she's so cute Katniss! She's just like you, all feisty, and she keeps biting me! You two would be perfect for each other!" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "I do not bite… well maybe when I'm mad, but still! Peeta, why do we need a dog?"

"Please Katniss!"

She thought about it. Prim had a cat. Her mom had taken in a small kitten she found on the street, and named it Speckles. Gale also had a dog. A real beauty, and wonderful at hunting. She was the money maker of his family.

"Alright," Katniss sighed

"YES! YES YES YES!" Thank you. You'll love her Katniss! I promise," and then he hung up.

She layed back in her chair, and relaxed.

She awoke to something slimy rubbing itself all over her face. Opening her eyes, she shoved the puppy off.

Looking at the dog Peeta had brought home, she couldn't help laughing. Her little rear end was wiggling back and forth, as though she couldn't help herself.

"She's all yours," Peeta said, but she could see the love in his eyes. "They called her a lab. I don't know what that means, but I like her!" He said happily.

Katniss put and hand on the puppy's rump, trying to stop her wiggling, but Katniss hand moved with her instead. "Can I name her?" She asked.

Peeta looked doubtful, but he agreed.

Katniss named the dog Dussy. She thought it was a good name for a furball like this one.

That night, when Haymitch walked into their house, they locked the dog in Peeta's room, not sure how he'd react to the young sweetie. (Katniss had quickly fallen in love with her despite how many times she'd asked Peeta why he'd brought her home)

Katniss walked over to her little girl, Jocelyn Rue, and whispered in her ear, "Haymitch is coming over," and the little girl squealed in delight. To both of the parents shock, Haymitch had really taken a liking to the little girl. "Listen Joy, you can't tell him about the puppy. It's a secret, can you do that?" Joy nodded.

They sat down for dinner (even Haymitch had changed, claiming he didn't drink… though both of them doubted him) when a faint whimper came from the master bedroom. None of them but Joy looked up.

"What was that?" Haymitch asked. And with that, he sneezed. Peeta and Katniss exchanged a look.

They continued eating, until Joy asked to be excused. "Where are you going Rue?" Haymitch asked. This had become his nickname for Joy.

"To play with the puppy," she explained happily. Then she skipped off to see Dussy.

Haymitch looked over to Katniss and Peeta, who had begun studying their plates, and quietly commenting on how good the food was.

"You didn't," Haymitch said.

Right then, with a bang, Dussy burst from the bedroom where Joy standing, looking impressed with herself.

The lab jumped into Haymitch's lap and began lapping his face joyfully.

Meanwhile, Haymitch was sneezing his guts out as Dussy let out happy yips.

Peeta and Katniss were laughing so hard they fell out of their seat. Until Haymitch grabbed the dog and locked her back up.

Then he sat back down. A momentary silence spread between the three of them. "Dou have a dithe puppy," he said.

This brought on more laughter. Haymitch even began laughing at his own voice. He was allergic to Dussy!


	2. First Time Family Camping

**First time family camping**

**Katniss turned around to look at her kids. Joy was staring out the window glumly. Lupe, however, was practically bouncing up and down in his seat. They were going camping. **_**Thanks Peeta**_**, she thought.**

**He'd planned the whole thing without telling them. Katniss didn't mind going camping at all. Maybe it would even be fun. Maybe.**

**Lupe had been ecstatic, bouncing off the walls and talking about the bear he would tackle when they found one. Katniss had to laugh, but quickly reassured him that she was sure he could tackle any bear.**

**Now Joy… she was a different story. She'd begged them to let her stay home, not to take her. Peeta had literally carried her to the care upside down and screaming, "No! I won't go! You can't make me!"**

**They had made her.**

**Now they all sat in the car, silent. **

**Peeta was driving very quietly. He looked disappointed. Katniss knew he'd been expecting a better reaction from all of them. "So…" he mumbled. "Who wants to sing a camp song?" he asked.**

**Lupe exploded into happiness pieces, while Joy groaned rather loudly. Katniss stared at Peeta in surprise. **_**A camp song? Really Peeta, Really? **_**She thought.**

**But she sang along anyways.**

"**A yellow bird," sang Peeta.**

**They all repeated him.**

_**A yellow bird**_

_**With a Yellow bill**_

_**Was sittin' on**_

_**My window sill**_

_**A yellow bird with a yellow bill, was sittin' on my window sill**_

_**I led him in**_

_**On crumbs and bread**_

_**And then I smashed**_

_**His yellow bird head**_

_**I led him in on crumbs and bread, and then I smashed his yellow bird head**_

_**I put him in**_

_**The oven to bake**_

_**And then I had**_

_**Some yellow bird cake**_

_**I put him in the oven to bake, and then I had some yellow bird cake**_

_**I washed him down**_

_**With coconuts**_

_**And then I puked**_

_**Up yellow bird guts**_

_**I washed him down with coconuts, and then I puked up yellow bird guts**_

_**The moral is**_

_**Don't be a nerd**_

_**And stay away**_

_**From yellow birds**_

_**The moral is don't be a nerd, and stay away from yellow birds**_

**(For those of you who don't recognize the song, in between each space, somebody will repeat)**

**Katniss wasn't particularly fond of the song, but by the time they were done the entire family, even Joy, was singing along. When they were finished they all laughed.**

**Lupe said, "Again again!" throughout the rest of the car ride there (Two hours)**

_**Thanks again Peeta**_**.**

**Upon arrival it was around noon. Joy and Lupe jumped out and began chasing each other almost instantly. The camp site was decently sized, and perfect for a small tent. **

**They unpacked their tiny new house and laid out sleeping bags. **

"**So what now Peeta?" Katniss asked, praying they weren't going to sleep.**

**Peeta considered. "Um… how about we… go on a hike?" he asked happily. Katniss rolled her eyes, but hearing Lupe cheering (as always) they all agreed and strolled into the forest.**

**Katniss and Peeta could have gone for hours, and they both knew it. But once they had walked about half a mile, Joy began whining about how far they'd walked and how tired she was. So they finished the mile and turned back. **

**Katniss enjoyed it, but constantly turned around, untrusting of this new forest. She felt like she was back in the Hunger Games. She'd gotten the feeling only meters into the hike. She knew Peeta was feeling exactly the same way, but he was clearly trying not to show it.**

**The minute they came into the opening, she wanted to get down and kiss the ground, but she knew that would raise suspicion in her children, so she didn't. Because the truth was, neither of their kids knew the story of Peeta and Katniss in the Hunger Games. And neither of them ever would.**

**Hopefully.**

**When they got back, it was around five. **_**Great**_**, Katniss thought, **_**it took our kids three hours to do a one mile hike. **_

**She ignored the thought and asked Peeta what was next. Since they were all hungry, he suggested dinner, and began trying to cook something called beef on the grill. It didn't take long for them to decide Peeta was not one to grill when the **_**beef**_** caught on fire. They all laughed and ate the tender meet burned.**

**That night, they were sitting out when Lupe announced that he had caught a bug. He opened his hands to reveal one of the biggest spiders Katniss had ever seen. "Sweetie, why don't you go put it back," she said evenly to Lupe.**

"**Okay mommy!" he said happily, and as he put it down he promptly stepped on it. Ugh.**

**Within minutes he caught yet another bug, but this one brought a grin to Katniss's face. It was a firefly, and lightning bug, a winged wonder. **

**They got a jar and began catching many of the little creatures, until they had a perfect nightlight for the tent.**

**Waking up, they cooked s'mores (which Katniss LOVED and had never tried before) and headed out.**

"**So what did you guys think?" Peeta asked?**

"**That was totally amazing, Dad!" Lupe said. Then he frowned. "But I didn't get to wrestle with a bear." They all laughed.**

"**What about you Joy-Joy?" Peeta asked.**

"**It was pretty alright dad," she admitted.**

"**And you?" he said, turning to Katniss. **

"**Well," she said, " we didn't see any yellow birds, so I suppose it was all okay." They all laughed some more.**

"**As for me," Peeta told them, " I think It was the best camping trip ever."**

**And they drove home, singing the yellow bird song.**


	3. Paintballs in District Twelve

**A/N: Okay, this is just one of those stories I wrote cause I was bored. I know, it's dumb, but oh well. It's kind of one of those things I think would happen after the "revolution." Pretty much after they kill Snow and take over the government. Hope to hear of you laughing soon (aka, please review!) – HuNgErRoSe101**

Paintballs in district Twelve

Katniss stared into the moving bushes, waiting for the moment to strike. As Finnick's head emerged – barely, but it was there – she sent a paintball flying.

SPLAP!

"Ah, COME ON, Katniss, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GO FOR ME? Peeta's here too!" he yelled indignantly.

But Katniss was rolling with laughter. The paint ball had only his hair, and now he had this awful greenish brown colored fur atop his head that made it seem as though something crawled up upon him and died, then began rotting.

As a matter of fact, Katniss couldn't stop laughing. And for that reason, when Peeta loaded his gun and sent a beautiful pink splotch into Katniss's hair, she fell forward on her face and nearly swallowed the grass.

Times were good. The government defeated, living in the new district twelve, free to roam the forest at will. Everything seemed perfect.

So she savored the time that she could torment Finnick by taking away his beauty.

That, Katniss did.

Spitting out the grass, she stood and turned quickly to aim for Peeta. But he was ready for her. Soon she not only had pink hair, but a blue forehead, and yellow lips. She managed to land a few on Peeta at the same time though. He had a beautiful red ear and… was it true? Yes, Peeta had a purple eye.

Though whether it was from when he had tried to throw Finnick out the window for kissing Katniss on the cheek or from the paintball, she was unsure.

At the same moment, she saw Prim, as though in slow motion, stand up, and aim one at Haymitch. That was the teammate Katniss needed. She was a good shot too. As long as she wasn't killing something, Prim could probably hit just about anything. She got that from her sister, of course.

Team number three, Cinna and the preps, were quickly on top of Prim, taking her down with a turquoise nose and lime green eyebrows. Vienna added something of a yellow mustache below Prim's nose, and Flavius lost it.

Seeing that it was the perfect time to strike, she smashed Flavius in his laughter with a brown neck (he would be horrified later)

But Team number four hadn't made an appearance yet. Madge, Portia, Katniss's mother, and Gale had stayed hidden.

It seemed they all had the same thought. Because nobody shot as they slowly looked around as if waiting for them to pop up.

Seeing they didn't plan on making an appearance any time soon, Katniss aimed another at Haymitch and fired. He had a perfect red heart on his shirt.

Knowing Haymitch might lose it and start aiming only for her, she quickly ducked, and Haymitch looked around in confusion, looking for his attacker.

While he was distracted she jumped up and gave Octavia and orange spot on her skin.

That was Katniss's biggest mistake of the day.

Octavia looked down at the orange splotch on her pea green skin and looked around with murder in her eyes. Finding Katniss staring at her with triumph in her eyes, she aimed her gun.

Katniss, not believing that this was anything serious, simply stared back at Octavia. But seeing the look in her eyes, she gained a tiny bit of fear and ducked.

But it was too late. Octavia was popping them off, despite everything that was now going on around her. Seeing what happened to Katniss, Octavia had no new challengers.

And as Octavia literally ran out of paint balls on Katniss (who I'm not going to even start to name what color she was) Katniss knew that she had challenged the devil's spawn.


	4. Classic Family Accident

Classic Family Accident

**Joy ran across the lawn giddily, enjoying her freedom. Katniss was letting her go to the market with Lily! She was so happy! The construction-men were building in a small sun roof, perfect for relaxing in the sun. **

**Later she'd make sure that Lily and she took a break underneath it. **

***Construction men working***

**Aspen looked down at the men pathetically trying to lift him to the top. All they had to do was hammer in one stinkin' nail! Was that so hard? Apparently so! The men were seriously struggling. They were a foot away from the spot where the nail would go. Then he got an idea. **

"**Lay on your backs men! Hang on to the rope and lay down!" The men did as they were told and Aspen was lifted up almost exactly a foot! He lifted up the nail to hammer it when a jolt shook the platform he was on. The nail slipped from his hand and back down. He called down to the men, yelling angrily. None of them could see the nail. That's great. Just great! Aspen sighed.**

"**I need another nail up here men!" he called down. Filled with irritation, Aspen was lowered back down, handed a nail. The struggle started again.**

Lupe watched as Joy left for the mall. This was gonna be so great! When she got back, he would spray Lily with the hose! She was sure to like him then!

The minute he knew she was gone he set the hose in "ready position." Then he sat and waited. He waited. And waited. And waited. He daydreamed while he waited and waited. He searched the lawn for anything interesting. All he could find was a shiny spot on the walkway. He guessed it was a piece of aluminum, a tin can. Something like that. Finally, he lied down in the bushes. In a few minutes, he was asleep.

Joy walked happily toward the market and in the direction of the bakery, their meeting spot. She wanted to squeal with excitement. But she had to be cool, so she didn't. She did, however, put her happiness into motion and begin skipping joyfully (_get it?_ She thought. _JOYfully?_) down the street.

Lily was waiting for her just like she said she would be. She looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked.

"Look up," was all Lily said.

Joy did, and she grimaced. Storm clouds were brewing above them.

"Just my luck!" she said. "It's my first time to go to the market with my best friend, and it's stormy out?"

As if to answer her, thunder rumbled overhead. Lily and Joy sighed.

"Well…" Joy said, "Maybe… I've got it! We don't have to stay in the rain! We can go to my house! The construction-men should be done by now! We'll have a sun roof up, and we can relax there!"

Lily brightened and the two of them hooked arms and skipped merrily home, even when it began raining.

Lupe woke up with a start. He checked his watch and sighed. Then he scolded himself, feeling stupid. He'd fallen asleep! He might have missed his chance. He felt a drop of water fall on his nose, and saw it was raining. He wanted to yell in frustration. The prank wouldn't work if they were already WET!

He heard footsteps. The sidewalk still wasn't that wet… he couldn't give up now!

He turned the small wheel and the hose sprang to life. He poked his head out to watch the fun.

Not much was happening. He turned the wheel farther. Farther, farther, farther! Until the hose looked alive with power. There were two very girlish squeals as Lily and Joy found themselves getting absolutely drenched.

Then another sound came, obviously from Joy, that turned Lupe's blood cold. It was a scream of pain. He looked out from the bushes. Lily was kneeling next to Joy, looking very scared, asking Joy if she was okay. Lupe ran out from his hiding place, and stopped just feet away from his sister.

His sister's leg and the water around her had turned red with her blood.

He gasped and ran next to her.

Then he remembered. The shiny thing! The aluminum or…

He looked closer.

Or a nail. Oh no.

He ran inside and called for Katniss and Peeta to come quick.

Both of them did, and he told them what happened.

Lupe's voice rang out downstairs. He sounded panicky. Lupe panicking was never good.

Katniss looked at Peeta and they both got up from the couch and ran downstairs. He explained what had happened and Katniss's eyes widened with terror. This was JUST the thing she needed! A hurt kid. Great!

They ran outside and found Lily and Joy together, and Joy was screaming with pain. Her leg and the water around her was red.

Katniss ran to Joy and asked her what was wrong. On closer inspection though, she could see exactly what was wrong. Joy must have slipped on the wet walkway, and had fallen, right on target, on a nail. She was going to need to see a doctor.

*Two days later*

Jocelyn sat on her bed, sulking. She couldn't believe that she wasn't allowed to leave her room!

But no, Mom kept telling her, "Joy-Joy, you can't move. Those stitches need to stay in place."

Blah, blah blah, blah blah. She rolled her eyes to herself.

Somebody knocked on her door. "Come in!" she said, desperate for a visitor.

Lupe entered her room and she turned around. "Go away," she said simply. He came closer.

"I'm sorry Joy-Joy!" he said, sobbing into her bed. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I wanted to have fun and… and…"

He kept crying but Joy had heard enough. "Lupe! SHUT UP!" Lupe shut up.

"It's okay, alright? I know it was an accident, you were just being stupid. It doesn't matter though."

They hugged, and they knew it was all okay.

Joy would heal, and Lily… well who knew what Lily thought of Lupe. What did it matter?

Only his whole life!

He began planning his next prank.


	5. Lupe's Lovey

Lupe's Lovey

Katniss looked up and stifled a laugh as Peeta crawled up the ladder with tiny timid steps. Lupe had lost his "Lovey" again. He always managed to throw it up onto the window ledge. The one right above the door… Kids.

Peeta clearly wasn't enjoying himself as he lifted one foot after the other (He'd never been good with heights. Katniss didn't know why he wasn't letting her do it herself)

Dussy had parked herself in front of Katniss's feet and was looking concerned as Peeta continued his study climb upward. Occasionally she would whine, begging Peeta to come down and pet her.

But Peeta was persistent. He wouldn't come down till he had their son's Lovey once again.

Finally, after what seemed to take forever, he took the Lovey and threw it back down to Lupe.

Katniss lectured him for a while about how he wasn't supposed to throw it from the top of the stairs. She didn't know if he was listening or not, but she continued anyway, until he asked her to let him go. Sighing, she looked into his sweet little face and couldn't be mad. "You can go Lupe, just be careful with your Lovey," Katniss whispered in his ear.

The next week, Lupe went to school for the first time. All day Katniss sat at home worrying for his son. Arriving home, however, he was bouncing off the walls with excitement. "And then my teacher gave us all a snack! It was called PINEAPPLE! It came out of a can and it was sweet and juicy and SO GOOOD!"

Pineapple. What a treat! With a bit of a shock, Katniss realized she could go to the store and buy that anytime.

Lupe continued on.

Out of nowhere (or perhaps she had just stopped listening) she heard Lupe ask her where his Lovey is.

"I think it's up in your room sweetheart," she told him.

He ran upstairs to go get it. She sat down to talk with Haymitch. They chit-chatted for a while about the weather when they heard the terrifying scream.

Both of them pelted up the stairs at full speed. Reaching the top, they found Lupe flat on his face screaming at the top of his lungs. Katniss ran over and knelt by his side. "Lupe? Lupe what's wrong? Lupe? Lupe, talk to me!" she yelled.

He looked up. "Lovey's gone!" he wailed.

Katniss stared. "You little… YOU! YOU! Lupe, I thought you were dying you idiot!" Katniss stopped herself quickly. Lupe had tears spilling from his eyes. How could she stay mad at him? He was so… innocent? Was that the word? She wasn't sure. She looked at his eyes. They may be filled with tears but they were… dangerous. Gray, stormy… scary. Katniss had dreams about facing him in the Hunger Games. Most of the time she was crying, screaming, and running away from a huge, muscular man. But it was always the same eyes. Always.

She knelt down next to him and he ran up and gave her a hug. Despite all the things she'd said to him, he was sad, and he loved her.

They searched the house for hours. Under the couch, between the cushions, under the rug. Peeta even climbed up to check the window sill again. Joy momentarily got off the phone with Lily and helped look as well. Haymitch sat around, and when Katniss scolded him and told him to help, he'd get up and check under the couch cushion.

"Haymitch, checking under the couch cushion is NOT helping

When none of them found it, Lupe started crying again.

Katniss tried to comfort him. She held him and cooed in his ear about how she'd get him a new Lovey if he wanted her to. Prim made him hot chocolate in the kitchen, and Lupe's grandmother put marshmallows in it. Peeta combed his hair and put him in his pajamas.

Even Haymitch tried to help. (although Katniss scolded him afterwards, letting him know that, "Suck it up kid," is not encouragement.

The Lovey was nowhere to be seen. He'd had it for six years, and he wasn't ready to get rid of it now.

The next day Lupe came skipping into the door, holding his Lovey in one hand, and a fist in the other. He had a black eye, and a scrape on his cheek.

Katniss ran over. "Lupe, what did you do? Six-year-olds do NOT come home with black eyes!" she yelled.

"I got Lovey back!" he said.

Katniss groaned and put her head in her hands.

"What happened?" she asked her son.

By this time, of course, Peeta was there too, giving Lupe questioning looks. Even Joy came down and looked at him in surprise. Then, she too sat down. Haymitch, who was already over, joined the table with Prim and Katniss's mother. They all stared at Lupe, waiting to hear his story.

"Meanie meanie poo-head Aliyah stole my Lovey! She took it from my backpack yesterday! I told her to give it back to me, and she hit me. So I jumped on her and knocked her down. Then I pinned her down and I hit her too. I punched her everywhere! It was so _fun_! She got my eye once, but that was it, and then she gave me Lovey back!"

He looked around the table. Haymitch stood up and grinned at him. "That's the stuff kid!" and he gave him an high five.

Katniss glared at him fiercely, and Peeta jumped up and grabbed her before she jumped onto Haymitch.

After she calmed down she turned to Lupe. "You cannot fight people! What were you thinking?"

"She told me she was a Hunger Games fighter! She said that her daddy would make the Hunger games come back some day!"

Everybody stared at him in shock. Though Lupe didn't know it, nor hopefully would he ever, three of those people in the room had been in the Hunger Games. The three of them exchanged a glance. Katniss bit her lip. Peeta wrapped his arms around her.

"What? Daddy, did I say something bad?" Lupe asked, looking frightened.

"No, you didn't. It's alright," Katniss said. She almost started choking as she said it though.

"Who's Aliyah's daddy, Lupe?" Peeta asked casually.

Lupe scrunched up his face. "I've only met him once. He's a brute! Big and powerful and mean! I didn't like him, he scared me…" he said.

"What's his last name Lupey?" Prim asked.

"His last name?" Lupe asked, looking confused.

"Yes, yes, what's Aliyah's last name?" Katniss said impatiently.

"Oh! Aliyah's last name. Why didn't you just ask? Her last name's… Snow,"

And the room

Went

silent


End file.
